Garm
Garm is a Watch Dog that directs the Makai Knights since the era of Spanish Inquisition as revealed in the events of The Carved Seal of Flames and Divine Flame. By the era of Vanishing Line, which is set in the modern era, she has been assigned at Russell City while posing as the manager of the diner. Character & Personality Garm displays a lazy, bored personality, often seen lounging on a mass of cushions while indulging herself in sweets or taking part in other leisurely activities. Despite being all-knowing of events in Valiante, Zaruba explaining that she talks when she feels like it, Garm has a habit of giving half-truths and ignoring or changing the subject entirely when questioned. This trait shows itself in ways such as mockingly referring to Mendoza as "Mendooza" or allowing him to continue his actions while apathetic to the death toll as she plans to send the remaining Makai Knights and Alchemists to Santa Bard via the Watchdog Center to thin out the Horrors' numbers. History The Carved Seal of Flames Though she appears in the form of a diminutive, young, white-haired human woman, Garm is far older than she looks and her true form is implied to be fairly horrifying. Divine Flame After the events of The Carved Seal of Flames, the Kingdom of Valiante was at relative peace for about four years with the guardianship of Golden Knight Garo and Stronghold Knight Gaia. However, Obsidian Knight Zem has not been responding to his post at the Kingdom of Vazelia for some time. Garm dispatched two other Makai Knights to investigate into Vazelia, but they also went missing. When investigating into the two missing knights, only their severed arms (with their swords still attached) was found. Garm decided to summon Garo and Gaia to investigate into the missing Obsidian Knight. Garm also warned the duo that Zirkel's Circle can distort time and space, affecting events in the past if left active too long. Despite knowing the severity of the situation, Garm never expressed anxiety nor concern at the gravity of the situation at Vazelia to the knights. However, knowing they could use all the help they can get, Garm risked her own body to summon fallen Silver Knight Zoro back. Using her own body as a medium to keep Germán Luís temporarily in the living, Garm's body and Germán's are tied together; any physical experiences of pain are shared together and it drains her health. Ultimately her gamble worked as Germán helped his son (León Luís) and nephew (Alfonso San Valiante) defeat the corrupted Dark Obsidian Knight and Demon Tower Nigra Venus (aka Sir Venus). Vanishing Line By the era of Vanishing Line, Garm has moved to Russell City, where she directs orders to priests and knights. Lazy about personally speaking to the subordinates most of the time, Garm has the waitress, Chiaki, deliver the bulk of her messages about their next mission. During Sword's earlier years, training to become Garo, an explosion happened that killed his little sister, Lizzy. Garm bothered to personally speak to Sword about the matter and told him their own investigation only got a clue about the incident, El Dorado. However, she remarked that Sword shall become a great Golden Knight. Since then, Garm maintains behind the shadows, preferring not to be seen nor directly spoken to. Pic Gallery File:Garm garo the animat 63422.jpg 262223.jpg Garm 2.jpg Garm 1.jpg Notes & Trivia * It is unknown if Garm has any relation to the similar Watchdog Gulm from GARO: Chapter of the Black Wolf. Category:Watch Dogs